Distracting
by Satan Abraham
Summary: The solution was simple - Mukuro Ikusaba was going to have to leave the Disciplinary Committee. [ishimaru/mukuro] [oneshot] [pre-despair]


"I'm here about the Disciplinary Committee."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru looked at the girl in front of him – tall for a girl, black hair, freckles, and an expression that made him think that she would be a valuable asset to his Committee of one.

He'd really hoped for a better turnout than one student other than himself when he'd announced that the Disciplinary Committee was looking for members, but, well, he'd take what he could get.

"Come in!" he said cheerfully, stepping aside to let her into their (fairly small) meeting room. "Ikusaba-kun, correct?"

"Yes," she said, dipping her head in a nod. "I would like to join the Disciplinary Committee."

"New members are always welcome," Ishimaru said. "And it is good to see another in this school that has the drive to join this group. You are the Super High School Level Soldier, correct?"

She nodded again, and Ishimaru walked over to the small whiteboard he'd managed to cram into the room and grabbed a black Expo marker. "Ikusaba, Super High School Level Soldier," he said as he wrote her name on the board, just under his own. "There! Now it's official. I shall find you a book of detention slips by tomorrow, as well as reorganizing the detention schedule. Every morning, half an hour before school begins, we will meet here and discuss what we need to discuss, and if I have time I tend to work on waking up late sleepers, as tardiness will not be permitted. If you are unsure of how much detention to give a wrongdoer, you can always speak to me about it! Any questions?"

Ikusaba looked a bit startled with his speech, but she shook her head. He grinned. It would be nice to have some company, especially company that seemed to hold at least some of the same ideas as he did.

They stood awkwardly for a few more moments before Ikusaba made a move for the door. Ishimaru nearly tripped over a chair to open it for her. "I will see you tomorrow, Ikusaba-kun!" he said brightly, and she looked back and him and nodded, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Ishimaru did enjoy having Ikusaba around, especially when he had to reprimand students who were a lot bigger than he was and would not stand still when he was trying to lecture them.

What he did not enjoy, however, was the fact that whenever her hands brushed his he would blush, or that he stared at her longer than was entirely appropriate, or how much his mood brightened whenever she was with him.

Frankly, she was distracting him, and it was making it hard to go about his duties as the Super High School Level Hall Monitor.

One day, about two months after she had joined the Disciplinary Committee, Ishimaru held a meeting after school in their meeting place. It was a day that there had been no detentions, which did not come often, and he was going to take advantage of it.

"I- I am going to have to ask you to leave the club," he said. She blinked.

"What? Why?" she asked, and he swallowed. His mouth was far too dry. He needed a glass of water.

"I am finding it hard to concentrate on my duties as a hall monitor when you are around," he said, speaking as clearly as he could. "I apologize, but it is for the greater good of the school. You must understand?"

"Yes," she said, staring down at the floor. Then she looked up and stared straight at him. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "Junko-chan says you have a crush on me."

"A- a crush? That can't possibly-" he sat down in a chair hard, staring at Ikusaba. It all made sense now. The blushing, the nervousness, the fluttering in his heart when she was around. "It has to be true."

"Oh," Ikusaba said. He looked back at her, awkwardly, hesitantly.

"That's why you've been distracting me lately," Ishimaru said. "I have feelings for you. No, no, you definitely cannot stay in the Disciplinary Committee. One cannot concentrate on their studies and other obligations when one has a romantic interest."

"It would be quite difficult to remain impartial if we were to date," Ikusaba mused. "Although… we could… be friends outside of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Friends?" Ishimaru asked. "You mean, we could study together, and sit beside each other during meals?"

She nodded. Ishimaru, encouraged, continued.

"We could celebrate after finals, or, rather, after we got our final scores, and only if we are satisfied with our work, and we could work on school projects together, and we could go to school events together-"

She cut him off by kissing him. She'd moved across the room very quickly, too quickly for him to realize, almost. He was shocked, frozen, and probably bright red.

When she pulled away, he realized that she was bright red as well.

"Ah… Ikusaba-kun, I don't think just friends is going to work," he said. He averted his gaze from her adorable, distracting freckles. "Although… if we can manage to work together well, even with this hindrance, you do not have to leave the Disciplinary Committee."

"That's fair," she said, and the two of them glanced at each other, shy and unsure of their feelings. "T-thank you Ishimaru-kun."

He nodded to her and managed an awkward smile. She managed one back.

Overall, it wasn't too bad of a meeting.

* * *

**I love this pairing but I'm never really sure how to write Mukuro? But, um, yeah. Mukuro is one of the many people I ship with Ishimaru, and this was so fun to write you don't even know.**


End file.
